


First Night In Forever

by FabulousMurder



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/FabulousMurder
Summary: After reuniting, Graves and Twisted Fate don't know how to talk to each other anymore let alone resume the other facets of their previous relationship. What happens when all of the frustration bubbles to the surface?





	First Night In Forever

Graves lifted his glass to his lips, staring across the table at his partner in crime. It had been a long time since they had traveled together and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Years without the other made it harder to relate to and tolerate each other for long stretches of time. Graves often thought of abandoning Twisted Fate again but the way they worked together on heists was unreal. To add to that, Twisted Fate’s poker abilities were formidable and could easily double or triple their winnings in the right situation.

 

Twisted Fate glanced up from his work, counting what they’d won that night, and locked eyes with Graves. Graves stirred in his seat. Twisted Fate’s intense stare made him feel uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Something was missing from their partnership and Graves knew exactly what it was but not how to fix it.

 

“Something on your mind, Malcolm?” Twisted Fate asked. Graves tensed up. He didn’t want to answer that question. There was no use trying to hide it. Twisted Fate was too in tune with everyone around him to hide his feelings.

 

“I guess you could say that.” Graves said. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it, trying to distract his mind from its current obsession. He thought back to their first run together. Their heists had been high risk and always challenging. Their younger bodies could take more exertion and the burning passion for their lifestyle of crime burned within them. All that was not so different from now, but _that_ remained in stasis.

 

Somewhere along the road, the two became entwined. A mere moment of sexual curiosity turned into a passionate, committed relationship between the two. Though both had previously exclusively been  with women, something about the taboo made the sex that much more enticing. Young and dumb, unable to keep their hands off each other, and caring not who bore witness, the two immersed themselves in the pleasure of being together.

 

After separating, Graves had tried desperately to fill the void left by his partner. He had women, men, anyone who so much as glanced in his direction, but nothing felt as fulfilling as being with Twisted Fate. Now the man was sitting here in front of him and Graves _wanted_ him. He wanted to see him vulnerable, with everything laid bare.

 

Twisted Fate sat across the table, pretending to be preoccupied with his counting. He was not oblivious to the overwhelming sexual tension between the two men. While he did not and would never give Graves the satisfaction of knowing that life without him had been horribly dull in every facet of life, he too felt the pain of the bittersweet reunion.

 

He finished his counting and slid the money into the purse they used to hold their winnings. He reached out and touched Graves’s hand lightly.

 

“You can talk to me, Malcolm.” He said. The light touch felt like electricity shooting through his body. He wanted Graves as much as Graves wanted him, but neither felt comfortable to act on it after all that had happened.

 

Graves twitched at Twisted Fate’s touch. It was like it ignited a fire in his belly that couldn’t be calmed. He grabbed Twisted Fate’s hand, his fingers wrapping around Fate’s slender ones tightly. Twisted Fate seemed surprised, but content to have his hand held, even if it was done a bit roughly.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Tobias.” Graves growled, “Don’t pretend you don’t.” He let go of Twisted Fate’s hand abruptly, frowning at the table in front of him. It sucked that Twisted Fate had aged _beautifully_. Not that he’d aged poorly, but the years that had gone by only made Twisted Fate more attractive to Graves.

 

“I don’t know anything that you don’t tell me.” Twisted Fate feigned ignorance. The bid to keep himself under control was difficult, but he didn’t even know how to talk to Graves anymore, much less bed him.

 

Graves jumped up and grabbed Twisted Fate by the front of his shirt. He lifted the slender man out of his seat and brought their faces close together. Twisted Fate could smell the cigar smoke as if he were smoking himself.

 

“Don’t you lie to me, you snake.” Graves snarled. Twisted Fate felt his face get hot. He wasn’t sure if it was the proximity to his beloved or the smoke from the cigar but it felt good. His green eyes never showed fear. Graves would never hurt him.

 

Graves didn’t really have a plan on confronting Twisted Fate. He’d acted on impulse and now knew not what he should do as a means to his end. The few people that had been staring at the confrontation moved back to their drinking and meals. Graves bared his teeth at Twisted Fate, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

 

“What do you want, Malcolm?” Twisted Fate asked. He batted his eyelashes at Graves coyly. Graves felt anger surging through his body. He grabbed their things hastily and dragged Twisted Fate up the stairs to their inn room. He kicked the door open and threw Twisted Fate down onto one of the beds.

 

“What do I want?” He practically shouted, towering over Twisted Fate, “You know what I want!” He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles started to turn white. Sexual frustration boiled to the surface as he stared down at Twisted Fate.

 

“Then take it.” Twisted Fate challenged him. There was a fiery sparkle in Twisted Fates eyes as he stared up at Graves. Graves grunted and smashed his cigar into the ashtray on the nightstand. He leapt on top of Twisted Fate, his hands finding the other man’s neck.

 

“Take it?” He howled, “I’ll take all I want and more!” Twisted Fate smirked. The lack of air didn’t seem to faze him as he placed one hand over Graves’s.

 

“That’s sexy, Malcolm.” He purred, though his voice was strained from the choking.

 

The comment only spurred Graves on. He wanted to put Twisted Fate in his place, make him regret all that sass. He glared down at Twisted Fate, reveling in the glaze over taking the man’s eyes as the lack of oxygen consumed him.

 

Twisted Fate’s grip on Graves’s hand grew weaker by the second. His eyes barely stayed open as he continued to smile up at Graves. Graves half wanted to rip his head off and half wanted to fuck his brains out and which side would win still wasn’t clear.

 

Finally, Twisted Fate succumbed to unconsciousness. His body went lax and he slipped into a quiet sleep. Sprawled out haphazardly on the bed was a good look for Twisted Fate, Graves decided. His partner sleeping peacefully as he fucked him sounded hotter by the second and it showed on the front of Graves’s jeans.

 

Graves wasted no time at all undoing Twisted Fate’s belt and yanking his pants off. As he was unbuttoning his own pants, Twisted Fate began to stir. Graves freed his erection with ease, staring down at Twisted Fate like a predator to his prey. The smaller man moved delicately, even in sleep, as he began to regain consciousness.

 

Not waiting for him to fully wake up, Graves jammed a finger into Twisted Fate’s ass. Twisted Fate jolted awake, still hazy from being choked unconscious. He looked around the room until he found Graves.

 

“You were just gonna fuck me even if I stayed out?” Twisted Fate hummed, with a lascivious smirk, “How...tantalizing, Malcolm.”

 

Twisted Fate’s smirk ignited a new fire in Graves’s belly. Graves shoved Twisted Fate down into the bed and brought their faces close together. The smell of cigar smoke still clung to Graves like a fog.

 

“You would be turned on by that, you freak.” Graves said, pressing his finger against Twisted Fate’s prostate. Its location was burned into his mind, even after all these years. The way Twisted Fate’s breath caught in his throat proved that much.

 

“And you’re not a freak? Malcolm, please.” Twisted Fate’s smirk deepened. Graves scowled at Twisted Fate lightly and brushed a second finger up against his entrance. Twisted Fate’s smirk faltered as a soft moan pushed its way through his lips.

 

“Never said anything of the sort.” Graves leaned forward and captured Twisted Fate’s lips with his own. Twisted Fate smiled into the kiss, his lips molded to Graves’s softly.

 

It was like electricity shot through Graves’s body as Twisted Fate kissed him. The feel of the smaller man’s beard against what bare skin he had on his face set his body alight with pleasure. This was him. This was the man he’d longed for. They were in bed together once again and it felt _fantastic._

 

He pulled back from their kiss, panting. He rested his forehead against Twisted Fate’s. He suddenly felt very emotional. He’d missed this connection that he had. He’d trade it for nothing in the world.

 

“It’s good to have you back, buttercup.” He panted out. Twisted Fate’s green eyes flickered out from under the brim of his hat. He stared up at Graves, a look of absolute adoration crossing his features. Twisted Fate reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Graves’s cheek.

 

“It’s good to have you back, too.” His voice was smooth but had a more endearing tone rather than the usual snarky tone Twisted Fate took. For the first time in a while, Graves smiled genuinely down at Twisted Fate. The two just took in the moment of being together again for a second.

 

Twisted Fate leaned up and kissed Graves lightly. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, letting each motion speak for itself as he stroked Graves’s cheek. Graves’s tongue swiped along Twisted Fate’s bottom lip, begging for entrance, begging for closeness.

 

Graves’s free hand found Twisted Fate’s chin, cupping it gently as he leaned Twisted Fate into the bed. He pressed his tongue into Twisted Fate’s mouth. Their tongues clashed lightly before they began a fierce fight for dominance. Twisted Fate’s tongue swirled around Graves’s tongue, attempting to push it out of his mouth but Graves came on stronger, shoving his tongue down Twisted Fate’s throat without a care in the world to the other man’s comfort.

 

Graves rubbed his finger against Twisted Fate’s prostate again. Enjoying the moans that left the other man’s mouth as he did. The way the thinner man writhed underneath him was almost sexy enough to have Graves cumming in his pants but he held himself together, moving his free hand down to Twisted Fate’s chest, deftly popping open the buttons of Twisted Fate’s shirt. Graves yanked the shirt off and threw it in _any_ direction, leaving Twisted Fate naked on the bed before him. Next, Graves pulled his own pants and underwear off, flinging them to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

 

Twisted Fate’s arms wrapped around Grave’s neck tightly, pulling him in closer as the bigger man continued massaging Twisted Fate’s prostate. Twisted Fate was hard as a rock, his cock begging for attention but Graves wasn’t about to let him out that easily. It was always a slow ride with Graves. Twisted Fate’s hips bucked up against Graves’s hand as Graves brushed a second finger against Twisted Fate’s hole. He wanted more. More than that, he wanted more of _Graves_.

 

“Malcolm,” Twisted Fate’s voice was breathy, almost inaudible, “Malcolm, _please,_ _ **more**_.” He whined. The whole situation made Graves take pause. Twisted Fate was _begging._ Not only that but he _loved every second of it._

 

“What was that, Tobias?” Graves grinned down at Twisted Fate. He brushed his finger against Twisted Fate’s hole again, “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

 

Twisted Fate’s eyes found Graves’s. He was so horny he felt dazed. Graves wasn’t about to give Twisted Fate what he wanted easily, not without a little show, and that just made Twisted Fate that much hornier. Twisted Fate’s face was heating up as he stared at Graves in disbelief that he wasn’t getting what he wanted already.

 

“More, Malcolm, please,” Twisted Fate moaned, as Graves continued to rub his fingers against Twisted Fate’s entrance. “It’s so good! I need more.” He threw his head back, his hat falling off his head as he did. Graves licked his lips, his own cock twitching as Twisted Fate begged for him, but he wasn’t quite done.

 

“You’re gonna have to raise your voice.” Graves taunted, relishing in the needy whine that came from Twisted Fate as he pulled his hand away altogether, “So I can understand you.”

 

Twisted Fate gulped in air, whining at the abandoned feeling in his rear. He batted his long eyelashes at Graves sweetly, unable to force his mouth into a smirk, “Please, Malcolm!” He cried out as Graves gently pressed two fingertips against his asshole. “I need more! I need _you_!”

 

Satisfied with his teasing, Graves shoved two fingers inside Twisted Fate. Twisted Fate practically melted into the bed, face red, as Graves explored his insides with his fingers. Graves’s other hand flew to Twisted Fate’s long hair, immediately tangling itself up in the brown locks.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful.” Graves snarled, yanking Twisted Fate’s head back by his hair, “Still like havin’ your hair pulled?” The look of crazed lust in Twisted Fate’s eyes and strangled cry the man let out told Graves everything he needed to know.

 

“Ah...I love it.” Twisted Fate groaned as Graves nibbled at his exposed neck. Twisted Fate’s fingers went to Graves’s chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt, “I want to see you naked again, baby.” Twisted Fate said, his voice heavy with lust. Graves released Twisted Fate, his hands withdrawing from the other man’s body to shrug off his shirt and throw it onto the floor.

 

Twisted Fate ran his hands over Graves’s rippling muscles lovingly. His palms just barely touched Graves’s skin as if he were touching something very delicate. Graves scoffed, “I won’t break if you touch me.” He said as he leaned into Twisted Fate’s gentle touches. Twisted Fate’s fingernails pressed into Graves’s skin as his spoke, leaving small white scratch marks along the skin they touched.

 

Graves jumped a little when Twisted Fate began to scratch him. It was a strangely erotic sensation that Graves had never experienced before. Sure he’d had hook ups but they’d all been very straightforward. Nothing interesting had happened since he and Fate had been separated and Graves was not prepared for what Twisted Fate brought to the bedroom. His cock twitched, leaking precum, as Twisted Fate’s fingers crawled up his arms, and down his back, leaving light scratch marks everywhere they touched.

 

Graves grabbed Twisted Fate’s hair once more, twisting his fingers tightly into the chestnut locks. He held Twisted Fate’s head in place as he pushed his fingers back into Twisted Fate’s ass. Twisted Fate, pulled against the firm hold that Graves had on him, but Graves held him in place, drinking in the sight of his lover’s face as he teased him.

 

Slowly, Graves pressed a third finger into Twisted Fate. Twisted Fate flinched slightly, clearly in pain. Graves paused, letting Twisted Fate adjust before moving at all.

 

It took more than a moment for the pain to even begin to fade. Graves’s fingers were fat and stretched Twisted Fate’s hole a lot in preparation for his cock. Finally, Twisted Fate felt the pain begin to subside and he nodded up at Graves to continue.

 

Graves pumped his fingers in and out of Twisted Fate, slowly. He had no intention of hurting the other man, as much as he frustrated him. Twisted Fate’s breath caught in his throat and Graves stopped, concerned about hurting Twisted Fate accidentally.

 

“More,” Twisted Fate whimpered, “I need more.” He grinded against Graves’s fingers, needy moans escaping his mouth as he pleasured himself on Graves’s fingers.

 

Graves scissored his fingers apart, stretching Twisted Fate even further. Twisted Fate dug his nails into Graves’s back as he was stretched. It hurt a little, but he was used to the pain by now.

 

Graves leaned down and kissed Twisted Fate. Their kiss was all teeth and tongue as Graves’s tongue pushed through Twisted Fate’s lips, hungry for the taste of the other man’s mouth. Twisted Fate’s tongue danced with Graves’s as he leaned into Graves’s kiss. Twisted Fate pulled Graves closer, his nails digging into Graves’s skin as Graves’s fingers pumped in and out of him.

 

Graves moaned into Twisted Fate’s mouth as Twisted Fate’s fingernails raked down Graves’s back. Graves continued to move his fingers, stretching Twisted Fate’s asshole wide. Each little motion elicited loud moans from Twisted Fate that Graves might have thought were fake had he not known the man for so long.

 

Twisted Fate pressed his hips down against Graves’s hand, yearning for more of the man as Graves pleasured him, massaging his prostate. It felt so good that he forgot to stay one step ahead of Graves and he let out a surprised yelp when Graves’s gentle motions became more rough.

 

“You don’t mind if I’m rough with you, do you?” Graves wondered aloud. Back in the day, to say the sex had been rough would have to be a massive understatement. But now, there was no telling what Twisted Fate had in mind.

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Twisted Fate said, a sly smirk crossing his features. Graves pushed him down into the bed, pumping his fingers in and out of Twisted Fate roughly.

 

“You sure about that?” Graves challenged. Teasing Twisted Fate had been too much for him. He wanted more. He wanted to see the other man grovel at his feet, lick his shoes. But humiliating him in bed was as far as he could go for now.

 

“Have I ever wanted you another way?” Twisted Fate challenged back. Graves found himself in a corner. There was no way out of this one except to make Twisted Fate melt. A flick of his fingers had the lankier man moaning in pleasure as he pressed all his weight into the other man’s body.

 

Twisted Fate on the other hand was coming to a realization. He wanted Graves’s cock. He wanted it _now_. All of this teasing had reached an apex and it was time for the finale, if he did say so himself.

 

“Give me your cock, Malcolm.” Twisted Fate commanded. Graves looked down at Twisted Fate, smirking. He leaned down close to Twisted Fate’s ear and kissed his earlobe gently.

 

“Beg for it.” Graves whispered, “Beg for it like you _mean it_.” Twisted Fate’s eyes widened. Graves wasn’t serious, was he? Was he really going to make him beg for his cock?

 

One look at Graves’s face told Twisted Fate that Graves was very serious. He wasn’t going to get fucked unless he begged for it and based on what Graves had said, Twisted Fate would have to put on quite the show to get what he wanted.

 

Graves’s hand slowed to crawl, pressing in and out of Twisted Fate’s body very gently. Twisted Fate felt the heat in his belly rise up into his throat, a throaty moan escaping his lips.

 

“Please…” He moaned, “Please, Malcolm...” He threw his head back, taking in every sensation as the fingers inside him pressed up against his prostate then drew away from them, agonizingly slowly.

 

“’Please, Malcolm’ what?” Graves purred, clearly enjoying every second of the torture he was putting his partner through. Twisted Fate shuddered, loving this new dominant side of Graves he was experiencing.

 

“Please, Malcom,” Twisted Fate started. The gentle motion was just not enough, “Please I need you now.” Graves looked down at Twisted Fate smugly. For once in their relationship, he held all the cards.

 

“You need what?” Graves continued jeering at Twisted Fate. Twisted Fate writhed beneath him, searching for more pleasure than Graves was willing to give him.

 

“I need...” Twisted Fate’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, “I need your cock, Malcolm!” He moaned loudly. He felt his face heat up even more. There was no way the people in the neighbouring rooms _couldn’t_ hear him as he begged for Graves to fuck him. Graves was trying to humiliate him and it was _working._

 

“That’s more like it, darlin’.” Graves said gruffly, a sardonic grin plastered over his features. He pulled his fingers out of Twisted Fate, reveling in the needy whimper that escaped his partner. He positioned his cock against Twisted Fate’s hole and pressed into the man slowly.

 

Graves’s fat fingers had prepared Twisted Fate beautifully and the man felt no pain, just pressure, as Graves entered him. Graves’s fingers twisted themselves through Twisted Fate’s hair as he felt out the man’s insides. Twisted Fate moaned as Graves tightened his grip on his hair, holding his head in place.

 

Graves thrusted into Twisted Fate hard. Twisted Fate moaned lewdly as Graves continued to move, roughly pressing him into the bed. His hard cock dribbled pre-cum all over his belly as Graves thrusted into his body.

 

“You’ve really missed this, haven’t you?” Graves taunted. Twisted Fate couldn’t even make the words to respond but a loud groan told Graves everything he wanted to know. Twisted Fate wanted this just as much as Graves did and the thought of being pined after for so long sent fire to Graves’s loins. He wanted to make Twisted Fate melt underneath him. “What’s the matter? Cat got yer tongue?”

 

“Malcolm...” Twisted Fate moaned his name with reverence like if he wasn’t careful Graves would disappear, “It’s so _good_ , Malcolm.” Twisted Fate grinded his hips against Graves, searching for even more pleasure from his partner.

 

The praise spurred Graves on even more. He thrusted up into Twisted Fate’s prostate, the location burned into his muscle memory. Twisted Fate wrapped his arms around Graves’s shoulders, pulling him close. He kissed Graves’s neck gently, trailing kisses up to his mouth. Graves captured Twisted Fate’s lips, shoving his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

 

Twisted Fate’s tongue wrestled with Graves’s trying to push the intruding tongue out of his mouth, but Graves was stronger. Graves relished in the taste of his lover’s mouth, the sweet taste of brandy lingered on Twisted Fate’s tongue. Graves was more of a scotch guy but he’d drink brandy out of Twisted Fate’s mouth any day.

 

Graves released Twisted Fate’s hair and stroked the man’s cheek.

 

“Gimme a safe word, darlin’,” Graves breathed. Twisted Fate’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

 

“Yordle.” He responded. Graves stared down at Twisted Fate like a predator and pressed his hand against the man’s throat. His hand clasped around Twisted Fate’s neck gently.

 

It didn’t take long for the lack of oxygen to go to Twisted Fate’s head and the feeling was _euphoric_. He felt like he was lifting out of his body as Graves fucked him mercilessly. Every nerve in his body tingled from the lack of oxygen and every little touch felt like fire on his skin. Twisted Fate started to feel hazy, like he was going to pass out, but Graves eased up on his throat and he took in a big gulp of air.

 

“That was...incredible...do it again.” Twisted Fate panted. The feeling of being pounded while his oxygen supply was cut off was amazingly erotic and gave Twisted Fate a sort of high. He wanted more, craved it even, this was definitely going to be something he added to his sexual repertoire. Graves happily obliged, pressing down on Twisted Fate’s throat again.

 

Once again Twisted Fate was high in the clouds, right at the border of life and death, putting his safety and life in the hands of one Malcolm Graves. He knew that if he wasn’t careful he was going to cum soon from how amazing it felt to have his prostate pounded in this euphoric state. Once again, just on the brink of passing out, Graves released his partner back into the world and Twisted Fate’s breath came in ragged gasps.

 

“More, Malcolm, fuck me harder.” Twisted Fate moaned loudly, not even caring if the people on the other side of the thin wall separating the rooms could hear him. Even the twinge of pain at the bare friction felt erotic when it was with Graves.

 

“Is that what my little whore wants?” Graves growled. “And why should I do that?” Graves let his movements come to a halt. Truthfully he was getting close to climax and wanted to drag this little romp on just a little longer, but the desperate whimper that escaped Twisted Fate as he did gave him pause.

 

“Because you _love_ me.” Twisted Fate teased back. Graves stopped dead, staring at Twisted Fate like a deer in the headlights. “Did I strike a nerve?” Twisted Fate purred.

 

“Shut yer fuckin’ mouth.” Graves hissed, capturing Twisted Fate’s lips. Was that what this was? Was it love? Graves didn’t really know and wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He pressed Twisted Fate into the sheets, deepening their kiss.

 

Twisted Fate’s arms snaked around Graves’s neck, pulling him in as Twisted Fate swiped his tongue along Graves’s bottom lip. Graves’s lips parted ever so slightly and Twisted Fate seized his opening, pushing his tongue into Graves’s mouth.

 

Graves was caught off guard by the sudden show of dominance and allowed Twisted Fate’s tongue into his mouth unfettered. Twisted Fate stroked the back of Graves’s neck gently as he explored the outlaw’s mouth. Their tongues danced together in Graves’s mouth, the taste of brandy mixing with the taste of smoke as they went.

 

Graves found himself cupping Twisted Fate’s chin, tilting his head up just enough to get a better vantage point as he gently pushed Twisted Fate’s tongue back into his own mouth.

 

Graves pulled back just enough to breathe and stared down at Twisted Fate. Twisted Fate was looking up at him with a look of absolute adoration and Graves found himself feeling a little bit bashful at being looked at that way.

 

“Fuck, Tobias, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” The words came out before Graves could think to stop them. Twisted Fate’s eyes widened a little and his face flushed a bit. Graves’s heart was beating out of his chest as he looked down at Twisted Fate.

 

Twisted Fate grabbed Graves’s face and leaned up to kiss his nose. Such a small, chaste motion set Graves’s whole body alight with a new kind of feeling. He felt tingly, like his stomach was about to jump up out of his mouth.

 

In that moment, Graves came to a harsh realisation. He was in love with Twisted Fate. He _had been_ in love with Twisted Fate, maybe even since that first night many years ago. This new feeling brought about a new type of desire for Twisted Fate.

 

Graves leaned up and gently nudged Twisted Fate to turn over. Twisted Fate obliged eagerly and placed his hands on the headboard of the bed. Graves trailed kisses up Twisted Fate’s back to his cheek.

 

“Buckle up, buttercup,” Graves whispered into Twisted Fate’s ear, “I’m gonna have you screamin’ so loud the whole inn knows who I am.” Twisted Fate glanced back at Graves, a new fire in his eyes.

 

“Oh, this better be good then.” He said, finishing the sentence off with a sultry lick of the lips. The light banter ignited a fire in Graves’s heart. He pulled back almost enough to pull out of Twisted Fate and slammed back in roughly. The change in position gave him better access to Twisted Fate’s prostate and the way Twisted Fate melted as he was fucked showed that no one knew Twisted Fate’s body the way Graves did. Twisted Fate moaned with abandon, his head dropping between his arms as Graves fucked him violently.

 

The little break had renewed Graves’s energy and he grabbed a fistful of Twisted Fate’s hair, yanking it back to pull Twisted Fate’s head up from its lowered position.

 

“Malcolm!” Twisted Fate let out a strangled cry as his hair was tugged. His cock was rock hard and dripping pre-cum onto the bed sheets. Graves took the cry as an invitation to continue and leaned over Twisted Fate’s body as he fucked him. Graves grabbed Twisted Fate’s cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Malcolm! It feels so good, Malcolm! Please, Malcolm, fuck me harder!” Twisted Fate screamed, leaning back into Graves’s touch.

 

Graves fucked Twisted Fate so hard the headboard of the bed banged against the wall with each thrust. Graves was sure this counted as disturbing the peace but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to breaking laws every time he breathed. Plus, the feeling of being heard was _exciting_. Twisted Fate felt it too, the rush of knowing someone could hear them. It was like when they were younger and didn’t care who bore witness to their relationship.

 

“Ah, Tobias, you feel so fuckin’ amazing.” Graves found sweet nothings spilling out of his mouth all of a sudden, a response to Twisted Fate’s garbled screaming. Twisted Fate’s cock twitched at the compliment.

 

“Malcolm! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Twisted Fate’s breaths came in ragged pants as he clenched down on Graves’s cock. Graves suddenly grabbed his cock by the base and held it tight.

 

“No yer not. Not a second before I tell you to.” Graves snarled. Twisted Fate whined in protest but Graves held him fast, fucking his body faster and harder than before.

 

“Malcolm, please,” Twisted Fate moaned loudly, not wanting to disappoint Graves “Please. It feels so good.” Graves leaned his forehead against Twisted Fate’s back, drinking in the man’s scent as the card master lavished praise upon him.

 

Finally the coil in Graves’s stomach burst and he released Twisted Fate’s cock. His hand found Twisted Fate’s shoulders and he pulled him back into an embrace.

 

“Cum with me.” Graves moaned, letting himself get lost in the moment. Twisted Fate let out a strangled scream, practically seeing stars. His cock twitched before spattering semen all over the bed underneath him.

 

“I love you, Malcolm!” Twisted Fate cried out as he came. The verbal admission of love sent Graves over the edge and the orgasm hit him hard. His cock spurted cum into Twisted Fate’s warm hole as he squeezed Twisted Fate’s body into his own.

 

“I love you too, Tobias.” Graves groaned, clinging to Twisted Fate to enjoy the feeling of being close to the other man. He pulled out of Twisted Fate and the two collapsed onto the bed together. Twisted Fate snuggled up to Graves, something new for both of them, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Graves’s neck.

 

“Do you mean that?” Twisted Fate asked. Graves yawned and thought to himself for a second. He definitely meant it, but could he admit that? Did he want that? He glanced down at Twisted Fate who was looking up at him expectantly. A better question would have to be ‘Could he disappoint Twisted Fate?’ and the answer to that was a definite no.

 

“Yeah, I mean it.” Graves said gruffly, averting his eyes and he could practically hear the giddy smile from Twisted Fate as he started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on FFN asked for a fanfic featuring only Twisted Fate and Graves like a while ago but I finally got around to actually doing it! I can't believe I got writer's block right as they were cumming. I just don't know how to deal with that.


End file.
